45 Themes
by Tomcat92
Summary: I live! hoping to update once a week now, the 45 themes challenge! Warning for Slash! RoyEd
1. Good Morning

**First of the 45 themes, woot. They're short; you'll have to forgive me. Warnings for fluff, language and angst.**

**Discaimer- I do not own FMA. Otherwise there would be fangirl satisfying yaoi galore. **

**Pairings- RoyEd**

Ed was fast asleep in Roy's library, slumped over a large book in his lap. His breathing was gentle and for a moment Roy just smiled at him. Obviously, Ed had not gone to bed when Roy had told him to the night before. Instead, he had stayed nestled among the volumes he had grown to love and studied to exhaustion. Notes were scattered around his sleeping frame and a pencil was still gripped tightly in his hand.

Roy gently removed it before placing a demanding kiss upon the sleeping boy's unsuspecting lips. Golden eyes shot open, before closing again as Edward leaned into the kiss. Roy broke away, leaving his boyfriend breathless.

"Good morning." He laughed before leaving the stunned boy to go prepare coffee. Edward was going to need it this morning.


	2. Im Leaving Now

**2nd one up. Warnings for fluff, language and angst.**

**Discaimer- I do not own FMA. Otherwise there would be fangirl satisfying yaoi galore. **

**Pairings- RoyEd**

I'm leaving now

Roy's expression was full of pain and remorse as he watched a certain vertically-challenged alchemist leave HQ with barely concealed tears streaming down his face.

_Flashback_

"_You do realize that it can't work. I'm sorry." He really was sorry. The pain in his chest more than proved it. He loved the blond chibi, but this couldn't happen._

"_We could make it work, damnit I can't just walk out of here!" Ed pleaded, his voice thick with tears. _

"_You have to Ed, This is illegal and impossible. Go." No, don't go. Stay, fight with me._

_Ed tried one last time, hoping the Colonel, his lover, would call him back. "I'm leaving now." _

_There was no response._

_End Flashback_

"Come back." Roy finally pleaded as the object of his desires faded out of view.


	3. After One Year

**And number 3. That's all for now. Ill put up more in a bit. Warnings for fluff, language and angst.**

**Discaimer- I do not own FMA. Otherwise there would be fangirl satisfying yaoi galore. **

**Pairings- RoyEd**

After One Year

Roy was being introspective as he sat on frozen ground in front of a cold stone.

_Edward Elric_

_Brother, Lover, Friend_

_Hero_

"It's been a year now." Roy told the unresponsive stone. "I think I may have finally gotten used to you not being in the office when I walk in. But I still expect to see you when I enter my apartment. You should be sitting there, reading. Or yelling at me for being late. But you're not." Roy rolled his shoulders, stiff from the cold. "Your brother is engaged to Winry. They both wish you were here to be best man. Al asked me to fill in. I told him I would. Its for you. A commemoration." Roy's leg had fallen asleep. He didn't notice. "Its odd to know you aren't here. It is almost enough to make me believe you are alive somewhere, rather than a nameless corpse on a battlefield. You shouldn't have been there in the first place. I really wasn't worth it. It's been a year now. And I still feel like the wound is fresh. I don't know where to go, when you aren't here to help me."

_A/N- Oh the OOCness. And the plot variation. This is one of my worst. Btw, Al is flesh. Great, now I have plot holes too. Oh well, Its all I've got for this one._


	4. Library

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully since this one's longish, you won't hate me. I don't really like it. I couldn't end it to save my life scowl**

**Disclaimer- I do not own FMA. Otherwise there would be fangirl satisfying yaoi galore. **

**Pairings- RoyEd**

Library

The Library was without a doubt his favorite place. The smell of parchment in the warm sun soothed his nerves while he assimilated with soft chairs, reading.

Unfortunately, today was an exception to that truth. Ed was soaked to the bone and searching frantically for text after text. Because time was running out. He was due to head off again tomorrow. And he still hadn't figured out how to end Al's fainting spells. Ever since he had regained his flesh body he would collapse randomly, sometimes remaining unconscious for hours. And Ed had to find out why so he could fix it. And Ed had to fix it before he left. So he would know Al hadn't passed out on a staircase and died. Or that Al hadn't passed on the street and been run over.

So he pulled down text after text, hoping that it would divulge the information he so desperately needed. That he had been searching for for over 3 weeks. That he had skipped 3 nights of sleep for, and 3 days of food for. That seemed to be so far out of his reach that he couldn't find it if he read every book in this now accursed library.

"Edward?" The soft inquiry was enough to cause Ed, stressed as he was, to snap around fast enough to cause whiplash to stare up at the intruder. He found himself staring into obsidian eyes, betraying nothing, though it took him a moment to identify him as his boyfriend.

"Edward what on earth?" Roy asked, his voice allowing what his eyes did not. Concern, wonder, more concern.

Edward glared at him for interrupting his research. "You know why I'm here, bastard." With that said, Ed buried himself back in the book. It took all his strength not to cry, and the pages blurred in front of his tired eyes.

"Al doesn't want you to starve yourself for his sake. He's worried about you. Winry too." And me he added silently.

"I ate just recently." He lied, hoping that his lover would leave, so he could concentrate again.

"Bullshit," Mustang answered, pulling the book from Edward's desperate hands. Ed didn't move to take it back, instead choosing another from the pile, trying to read despite the Colonel's presence. His head dropped in defeat when Roy wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "It's three in the morning. Your train leaves at 7. You haven't eaten or slept in days. Come home." Roy rubbed circles across the shaking teen's chest.

"NO! I HAVE TO FIND THIS BEFORE I GO!" Ed raged, wrenching himself from Roy's grasp and shaking his head violently. Roy stood and looked down into the now tearful eyes of his lover. "Ed, stop doing this to yourself. You've lived for Al for long enough. He's researching too. The two of you will find the solution in time. For now, you need to live for you. Come back, eat and sleep. You'll only be gone for a few days. I promise to look after Al until then."

Ed finally allowed the tears to leak through his determination. "I can't go knowing he isn't whole yet."

"Like you aren't whole?" Mustang murmured, wiping tears from his angel's face.

"This isn't about me." Ed sobbed.

"Isn't it?" Roy insisted, bringing that beautiful face into his hands. "Isn't it about what you gave up? Limbs, sleep, food, time, years of time-"

"For my own mistakes!" Ed shouted, with only a fraction of his earlier volume.

"But brother, what will I do if you die trying to fix me?" Al asked quietly, shying out from behind the bookshelf he was hiding behind.

"No Al, not fix you, finish what I started." Ed told him, face dry now. He didn't cry in front of Al. Ed was always strong for Al. "You are not broken Al, not imperfect. No." Ed tried desperately to make him understand.

"Brother…"

"I will figure out why you keep fainting and how to stop it." Ed vowed, yet again.

"Enough, Ed." Roy cut in, authority laced in his tone. "You're coming back to the apartment. You're going to eat, and then you are going to sleep. I'll wake you up so you can catch your train.

"But..." Ed tried one last time. Roy promptly smacked him.

"Shut up." Ed shut up. And allowed himself to be led away.

In the street, in the rain, he titled his face up to Roy's and said quietly "Thank you."


	5. Hometown

**No Warnings. Woot! Just a tad bit of fluff**

**Discaimer- I do not own FMA. Otherwise there would be fangirl satisfying yaoi galore. **

**Pairings- RoyEd**

Hometown

Roy was familiar with Ed's hometown. He had first met the blond there, though he had thought him to be unconscious. They had visited together since then and Roy could look Winry in the face now, after all these years. Al lived there. He ran a medical practice out of the Rockbell home, since he and Winry were engaged. He aided in the automail surgery in addition to doing other things. Ed knew Roy was familiar with his hometown, but he knew next to nothing about Roy's. He knew Roy had been born in Xing, explaining his foreign features, but otherwise he knew very little.

"Roy, tell me about where you grew up." Ed mumbled. His head was in Roy's lap as the two sat in the summer sun on their back porch.

"Hmm" Roy started, laying down his book. Ed smiled. He loved learning new things about his lover.

_A/N_

_I LIVE! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back. Review? Pwease?_


	6. Hair

**I wanted to write angsty death fic, so here it is.**

**Warnings: Character death, serious AU**

**Disclaimer- I do not own FMA. Otherwise there would be fangirl satisfying yaoi galore. **

**Pairings- RoyEd**

Hair

_Nothing gold can stay-_

_Robert Frost_

Roy choked on the smell of burnt flesh and searched frantically among the flailing limbs for a glimpse of gold. How hard could it be to find a blond in a sea of Xingian warriors? Every time something shined he snapped around, always finding it to be a sword hilt or the glare of a transmutation.

He winced as another troop was engulfed in merciless flames. How he and Ed had gotten dragged into another pointless war was beyond him. How did things like this begin? Did the Fuhrer wake up one morning 4 months ago and decide "I want to tear apart my country today."?

He tried to move through the battle and find higher ground. His foot hit something soft and he went down. He was suddenly suffocated by the crush of bodies and in his panic almost snapped reflexively. A glance of blue sky brought him back down to reality and he shoved back to the surface, searching, searching, searching.

Hours later the battle was long over and the dirt matched the wine red sunset. Exhausted, Roy continued to trudge along the battlefield, looking for blonde among black and red and patches of green grass. Somewhere, somewhere there was gold hair beneath sunlit eyes and a flashing smile and a "Where the hell did you go bastard?"

Gold! Gold on the ground and Roy ran, but something was wrong. He fell to his knees in front of tarnished gold and turned over his lover and he was cold. He had found him, he knew he would, with golden hair to guide him. Roy gripped his lover and screamed. Soldiers around the complex flinched, but didn't turn. There was nothing to say to that scream. Be it gold, silver, rubies, emeralds, when the precious metals and gems turned to dust everyone felt the world was just a bit dimmer.


	7. State Alchemist

An update

**An update! Huzzah!**

**Warnings for fluff and angst.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own FMA. Otherwise there would be fangirl satisfying yaoi galore. **

**Pairings- RoyEd**

State Alchemist

Edward had never learned to wear the Amestrian blue and gold. He had been too small for a uniform when he joined, and by the time he had grown large enough to wear one, his red coat and black outfit had become more of a uniform that the formal attire ever could. No one would recognize him, The People's Alchemist, if he was decorated in stars and braids. Nonetheless, no one ever mistook him for anything else, once he had grown into the position. Even after Al had been returned to flesh, he still roamed the country, seeking out wrongdoers and giving back with alchemy. Everyone saw his power, and his influence, and occasional flashes of silver, and they always knew Ed was a state alchemist. No, not just a state alchemist, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ed hated the burden of his title. He hated the heaviness of it, the weight that it settled on his shoulders as if it belonged to him. He was glad, at least while he was here, at home, to shed it. "I'll never call you that here," Roy had whispered. "I'm not in a relationship with Fullmetal, anymore than you are with the Colonel." And Ed could have wept for the relief of it. It was nice to forget, for a while.


	8. Opportunity

Opportunity

**And another! Warnings for fluff.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own FMA. Otherwise there would be fangirl satisfying yaoi galore. **

**Pairings- RoyEd**

Opportunity

Roy and Ed were lazing in the sun in the suburbs, behind Roy's house in the military neighborhood (and who could complain about being a General when there were perks like this?). Their fingers were twined and Ed's eyes were closed. Roy's face was decorated with a lazy smile. To a passerby, they could have been teenagers newly in love.

"Hey Bastard." Only Ed could fit endearment into a nickname like that.

"Yes love?" There was always a smirk in his voice, damn him.

"How do you know how to manipulate people the way you do?" It was an innocent question, and Ed was 74 percent curiosity.

"I always act in the opportune moment." Still smirking, snarky bastard.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" And I saw the flash of gold as he opened his eyes and turned them on me. My heart did a flip flop, even after all these years.

"Allow me to demonstrate." He leaned down and kissed me, in the way that made my legs weak and my eyelids flutter.

"What does that have to do with what we're talking about?" And I laughed.

"I took advantage of the opportune moment." ….Snarky bastard.


	9. Fire Scars

Fire Scars

**I know its short, I'm sorry! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own FMA. Otherwise there would be fangirl satisfying yaoi galore. **

**Pairings- RoyEd**

Fire Scars

Roy was the Flame Alchemist, Colonel in the Amestris Army and property of Edward Elric as far as said young man was concerned. Ed had heard Roy described as cold and distant by many people, and was always confused. How could they see Roy and think of ice? To Ed Roy was a fireball, burning anyone who got too close leaving only those willing to burn close to him. Ed had many scars, but the fire scars, Roy's fire scars were the most precious of them all, and he was the only one who could see them.


	10. Train

This was the only bunny I had for this, and it sucks

**This was the only bunny I had for this, and it sucks. I apologize for the suckiness of this one**

**Warnings for fluff**

**Disclaimer- I do not own FMA. Otherwise there would be fangirl satisfying yaoi galore. **

**Pairings- RoyEd**

Train

Roy had never thought something like this could be hereditary. Sure, he had always known that his boyfriend had loved trains. He had spent a large part of his teenage years on trains, and then some. He'd eaten up books about them, learning how they worked, what they were made of and how to operate them, but Roy had just chalked this up to his appetite for knowledge. He'd been radiantly happy when Roy had gotten a new framed picture for their living room, to replace the faded one of generic plants, of a landscape and a small train, snaking through a valley, but Roy had just assumed Ed was glad to be rid of "those atrocious girly flowers."

But now, there was just no getting around it. He watched Al's son turn up his nose at every other toy except his tiny engine and laughed. When Ed looked at him with a question in his eyes, he'd simply said "I should have known it was in your genes," and chuckled quietly.


	11. Notebook

No Warnings this time

**No Warnings this time.**

**Discaimer- checks closet nope, no FMA. Guess I still don't own it.**

**Pairing- RoyEd**

Notebook

With their conflicting schedules Ed and Roy sometimes only saw each other asleep and in bed. As a result, Roy had taken to leaving notes for Ed in places that he felt Ed could find them: on the fridge (there was a daily breakfast guarantee), on the ceiling (because he slept on his back, and the ceiling was the first thing he would see when he woke up), on the bathroom mirror (that was the first place he went every morning) and once taped to his automail hand (after all, how could he miss a note that was taped to him). Finally, fed up, Ed went shopping. When Roy got home that night, he found a note taped to his bedroom door that said, "If you want to leave me a note, there is a notebook on the kitchen counter downstairs. If you leave a note on my automail again, I will shove it up your ass. And no, not like that, you pervert. –Ed"


	12. A Real Summer Night

A Real Summer Night

A Real Summer Night

**No real warnings, I guess. Really tame, actually**

**Disclaimer: I am not Arakawa-sensei and never will be. Therefore, the boys are not mine.**

A warm wind was blowing gently, stirring trash and debris in the streets of Central. The sound of it gently moving through the trees was soothing and calm.

The sky was alive with the stars and moon. Their gentle glow reflected off the puddles and pools of water from the earlier rain shower, creating small rivers of quicksilver.

A radio played a love song from behind a closed and shuttered window. A child's laughter echoed through the streets from faraway before he was immediately hushed.

Edward, hands poised to clap, looked to the General beside him as he was pulling on his gloves.

"Beautiful weather to die in, eh bastard?"

"A true summer night."

Their eyes met as the first gunshot rent the air. The battle had begun.


	13. Flower

Flower

Flower

**Warning for mild spoilers through the movie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sure me.**

Roy had known Edward for ten years now and he had watched him bloom like a wildflower. When he had first met him in Resembool, he had sensed the potential in him immediately. Even though he was crippled and pain ridden, Roy had know that he would do great things.

Years later, when they met again, Ed had grown into himself, to some extent. He had tasted sunlight in his training and adventures and his metaphorical petals were tentatively opening.

Over the years, Roy watched him grow, fascinated. In his darkest days, when Nina Tucker had died and when he had learned of Maes death, a terrible darkness had been present in him, and his blossom closed as if it never intended to present its tender petals to the world again. He was emotionally fragile and starved for love, so like the flower Roy imagined him as.

However, by the time Ed not only succeeded in bringing his brother back, but succeeded in returning to this world as well, Roy could see that he was in full bloom, and for the first time he shone, draped in his true colors. He was a like a white rose, encased in thorns but so pure, all the way through, that he was hard to look at in his brilliance.


End file.
